


Lordran and Beyond: Storyteller

by SirKai



Series: Lordran and Beyond [9]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKai/pseuds/SirKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lonesome gyrm who wanders the vast wasteland of Drangleic happens upon some unexpected respite in one of the land's most treacherous reaches.</p><p>Line art by Heather Campbell:<br/>http://makanidotdot.tumblr.com/</p><p>Colors by Rachel Saunders:<br/>http://baruyon.tumblr.com/</p><p>Writing and Text by Zach Sharpe<br/>zachsharpe@lordranandbeyond.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lordran and Beyond: Storyteller




End file.
